Zeb
Garazeb Orrelios (better known as Zeb) was a male Lasat. He served as a rebel alongside the crew of the Ghost ''after his homeworld was destroyed by the Empire. Behind the Scenes Garazeb Orrelios was first revealed as a character from the forthcoming animated series ''Star Wars Rebel s''at the January 2014 Nuremberg International Toy Fair. Zeb is mentioned on the packaging for the ''LEGO Star Wars Rebels Ghost model, which encourages players to put Zeb on patrol in the Ghost's 360-degree rotatingcockpit. The Nuremburg box named the character as "Zeb Orretios," but images of the finalized set boxes updated his name to Orrelios. In the series, he is voiced by veteran actor Steve Blum. In Orrelios's introduction video, Orrelios was stated to be a new species based on Ralph McQuarrie's concept art for the Wookiee Chewbacca. However, the concept art had already been used as the basis for the Lasat species, and the Launch Pad department of Star Wars Insider 148 correctly identified him as a Lasat. Biography Zeb grew up on his homeworld Lasan. Here, he served in the Lasan Honor Guard. During the destruction of Lasan at the hands of the Galactic Empire, Garazeb, along with the rest of the Honor Guard, helped protect his people. Unfortunately, the Honor Guard was no match for the wrath of the Empire, and they quickly succumbed. Garazeb managed to survive the endeavor, unlike most of his kind. Because of this ordeal, Zeb grew a great deal of sympathy towards the weak. Life as a Rebel Entanglement After a successful mission in Capital City, Zeb arrived at the wrong rendezvous point, and found himself in a random alley. While lost, Zeb noticed some stormtroopers harassing a civilian selling Yogen berries. Not wanting to pass up an opportunity to humiliate the Empire, Zeb rescued the frightened Ugnaught. Zeb then proceeded down the alley, where he came across a famed Imperial TIE Pilot, named Valen Rudor. After knocking Rudhor unconscious, Zeb mounted his TIE Fighter, which he used to leap onto incoming Imperial reinforcements. He then used his Bo-Rifle to finish the last couple troopers off. Rudor then reawakened, only to find all his allies defeated. While holding Zeb at gunpoint, Rudor called in even more troopers. Zeb managed to evade Rudor's shots, before throwing him off his own fighter. Overwhelmed by the incoming troopers, Zeb sabotaged Rudor's fighter, resulting in an explosion. Zeb then met up with his Ugnaught friend, passing over the credits originally offered as a bribe to the stormtroopers; opting for a Yogen berry from the Ugnaughts basket instead. The reunion was short lived, however, as more troopers arrived. Mission to Geonosis After rebel intelligence discovered that the Empire was buildingsomething above the planet Geonosis, Zeb accompanied his fellow rebels on a mission to investigate an Imperial construction module. While Hera, Rex, and Chopper stayed aboard the Ghost, Zeb along with Kanan, Sabine, and Ezra ventured aboard the construction module only to stumble into a trap set by the ISB Agent Kallus, a perennial foe of the Lothal rebels who had played a role in the Fall of Lasan.34 Zeb and his rebel companions fought against the Imperials with the Lasat finding himself locked in melee combat with Kallus. While Zeb's rebel companions managed to make their way back to the Ghost, Zeb was separated and fled into an escape pod. However, the Lasat warrior was followed by Kallus and the two continued their fight aboard the vehicle. As the pod lurched towards Geonosis, Zeb threw Kallus onto the controls; breaking them and causing the vehicle to crash-land into a cavern on Bahryn, an icy moon that orbited Geonosis.34 Zeb survived the crash unscathed but Kallus sustained a broken foot. After emerging from the escape pod, Zeb began to gather supplies from the ship. Kallus, who was lying wounded on the icy ground, taunted Zeb by telling that the Empire would eventually find them. Zeb responded that he was not going to let it happen. As the night got colder, Zeb took out a portable heater but it was not enough to keep them warm. When Zeb expressed bemusement that Geonosis had icy weather, Kallus informed him that they had landed on one of its moons. Zeb then entered the pod and managed to find a transponder only to discover it had been damaged. Kallus suggested that Zeb repair it so that the Empire would be able to find them. At the same, they heard a distant roar. Distrusting the Empire, Zeb remarked that he would take his chances with the cold and whatever beast was in the cavern rather than risk being jailed by the Empire. Kallus responded that he would do his best to ensure that Zeb got a fair trial. However, Zeb was skeptical of Kallus' promises; having seen what the Empire had done to his people and the galaxy. Later that night, Zeb managed to repair the escape pod's transponder. To pass the time, Zeb and Kallus exchange views about the Empire and the rebellion. When their heater broke down, Zeb managed to find an alternative heat source in the form of a meteorite. Since the transponder's signal was unable to leave the cavern, Zeb made two attempts to climb out of the cavern but failed, prompting Kallus to snigger at him. Before the two could fight, they were attacked by the creature they had heard earlier, which turned out to be abonzami. In the end, Zeb and Kallus joined forces and managed to drive the beast away. After driving the bonzami away, Zeb questioned Kallus about the Imperial Sterilization of Geonosis, something which Kallus insisted her was innocent or unaware of. As the two discussed a way to escape the cavern before the bonzami returned with back-up, Zeb examined bo-rifle trophy and discovered that it had been modified for close-quarters combat. When Zeb asked Kallus how he had obtained the bo-rifle, the ISB agent revealed that he had not stolen it. Instead, Kallus explained that a Lasat warrior whom he had defeated had given it to him for fighting honorably; which Zeb recognized as a Lasat custom.34 When Zeb talked about the Imperial pacification of Lasan, Kallus recounted a violent encounter with rebels onOnderon during the early years of the Empire. Kallus' unit had been ambushed by a Lasat mercenary who brutally massacred all his men but spared Kallus. Upon learning of Kallus' near-death encounter, Zeb felt regret and commented that not every Lasat was the same, to which Kallus compares the Imperials. After resolving their difference and reaching a better understanding of each other, Zeb and Kallus decided to climb out together.34 However, as they were climbing towards the surface, the bonzami came back with reinforcements. Following a struggle involving Zeb throwing Kallus to the surface, the two unlikely allies managed to reach to the top. Kallus gained Zeb's respect by using his bo-rifle to shoot one of the bonzami. After reaching the surface, the two eventually managed to find shelter from a blizzard. While hunkering down, Kallus expressed regret about his involvement in the Fall of Lasan but insisted that it wasn't personal. Zeb then responded that he had already come to terms with that traumatic event.34 The follow morning, Zeb and Kallus were woken up by the roar of engines. Zeb quickly discovered that the''Ghost'' had picked up his transponder signal. When Zeb invited Kallus aboard and stressed that the rebels would treat him fairly, Kallus responded that he preferred to take his chances with the Empire. As a parting gift, Zeb left him the meteorite they had found as a token of their new-found friendship. Zeb was greeted by his fellow rebels (except Chopper) at the gangplank of the Ghost. When Ezra remarked that it was freezing, Zeb responded that the youth had only been there for two seconds. Zeb and his companions then returned to space.34 Appearances * Star Wars Rebels: Spark of Rebellion * "Entanglement" (First appearance) * "Droids in Distress" * "Fighter Flight" * "Rise of the Old Masters" * "Breaking Ranks * "Out of Darkness" * "Empire Day" * "Gathering Forces" * "Path of the Jedi" * "Idiot's Array" * "Vision of Hope" * "Call to Action" * "Rebel Resolve" * "Fire Across the Galaxy" Screenshots 26-1459446154.PNG 76-1484621272.PNG 77-1484621271.PNG 60-1484621258.PNG 59-1484621258.PNG 58-1484621244.PNG 56-1484621232.PNG 55-1484621232.PNG Category:Star Wars Universe Category:Aliens Category:Royal Guard Category:Gunslinger Category:Most Wanted List Category:Veterans Category:Chosen Ones Category:Dimension Travelers Category:Pilot Category:Captains Category:Alliance to Restore the Republic Category:Treasure Hunters Category:Leaders of Teams Category:Stealth Force Category:Sole Survivor Category:Temper Category:Superhuman Jumping Category:Superhuman Strength Category:Atheism Category:Trackers Category:Military Category:Bodyguard Category:Resistance Category:Special Forces Category:Driver Category:Male Category:Marksmanship Category:Lothal Category:Tacticians Category:Martial Artist Category:Clairvoyance Category:Warrior